Flight of Sorrow
by RikuNghts
Summary: Cid x Vincent Yaoi (somewhat AU)Please review! (CHPT FOURTEEN UP) Cid landed in Traverse Town with Yuffie after their world was destroyed. It's been one year and he misses Vincent. Will Vincent ever come back? rating for language
1. Flight of Sorrow

WARNING: To all you lovely people that reviewed my story in a very flammable manner, I am posting this so other people, such as yourselves will be forewarned. This story contains Yaoi. If you do not know what that is, it is a romance involving two guys. Same as shonen-ai. True, this may not be in the game. It is MY story. I wrote it because I FELT like it. Have a wonderful day my fire-breathing friends. ^_^  
  
Note: Flames are not tolerated. If you don't like this sort of stuff you have been warned, and I don't want to hear your complaints.  
  
This is my first attempt in years on a story that involves yaoi. Please review it, and tell me what you think. I would love to know if you like it. I just love Cid and Vincent stories, don't you? ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But the story idea is mine.  
  
Takes place in Kingdom Hearts at Cid's Accessory shop and Traverse Town. Pairings: Cid x Vincent  
  
The District gas lamps went on at precisely the same time every night, but they were faint enough to see the stars. Cid closed the Gummi shop and walked to the Accessory shop he also owned. He walked inside and sighed, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the clock and sighed again. The moogles were gone already and had closed the trapdoor to their shop. Cid pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and searched for his lighter, swearing.  
"Damn fuckin' lighter. Where th'fuck did it go?" He asked no one in particular and gave up looking for it, walking instead to the fireplace and lighting it that way. He walked over to the couch in the corner and sat down, inhaling the smoke. He sighed for a third time and scratched his head.  
"What th' hell's wrong with me?" He asked himself. "Come on Cid. There're plenty of women in this town. You jus' need to get up and go out!" He said to himself, trying to sound cheerful.  
"Fuck that. That's what I say." He replied softly and put his head on his knees. "This town ain't got shit for me." He stood up and threw the cigarette butt in the fire and walked behind the counter, grabbing a bottle of scotch and poured a shot. He drank it down quickly, feeling a wonderful burn on the way down. He poured another and drank it slowly, thinking about times before the Heartless. One memory stood out vividly in his mind.  
"Vin, where the hell did you go?" He asked slamming the shot glass on the counter so hard the water splashed out of it. He swore violently as he grabbed a rag to wipe it up. As he wiped the strong scotch off the counter, he thought he could hear someone coming to the shop door. He put the bottle away and kept wiping the counter, waiting. No one came in. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was late enough to close for the day.  
Before he locked the doors he opened them and looked up into the sky. The stars were bright and blinked slowly. Cid looked to the rooftops where he once saw Cid on their home planet. He scanned them quickly and passed over a shape he thought he recognized, looking twice, but the second time he saw that it was only an odd gargoyle on the roof of the Item shop. He sniffed and walked inside the building, locking the doors behind him. He walked around the counter and put his face on the cool surface of the wood. Lifting his eyes he looked at the fire, the crimson flames reminding him of Vincent's eyes. He blinked back the tears.  
"Why th'fuck am I so emotional today? Th' hell's wrong with me?" He yelled, slamming his fist against the counter. His spear was propped up against the wall and counter, and it shook with the force of the blow. He watched it and let the tears begin to fall. He wiped at them as they came, afraid of them, afraid they would consume him like they had before. 'It has been a year since we became separated.' A voice replied in his head. It sounded like Vincent's cool, sad voice. Cid wiped his eyes again.  
"I'm goin' crazy." He laughed. "Simple as that." He said, closing his eyes and picturing the last day before the planet was destroyed. Vincent's red cape swirled as they stood on top of the cliff, watching the sunset. Cid's face was hard as rock.  
"I hope Tifa got off the planet alright." Cloud said softly. He had forced her onto a ship a week ago with Barret, and Marlene. She had screamed in protest, swearing at him, while Barret shut the ship's outer door. He had wept silently hoping for her safety.  
Red XIII had left without warning one day, just saying goodbye before leaving. No one knew if he had managed to leave the planet or went back to Cosmo Canyon. It was only Vincent, Cid, Cloud and Yuffie who were left, with the millions of other people, to fight the so called Heartless that were taking over. The Highwind was behind them as they watched the sun dip lower. Yuffie let out a sob. Cid let out a swear. "Shut her up. Someone! I can't take her no more. She shoulda fuckin' gone with Barret." He yelled. She shot him an angry look.  
"And it's not my home either? I'd die for it!" She yelled back at him. Cid gave her a vicious look and was about to strangle her when Vincent put his hand on his arm.  
"Watch. The sun sets for the final time." Vincent sad calmly, if not a little sad. Cid stopped and watched as the final quarter of the sun fell below the surface. Yuffie burst into tears, leaning against Cloud. He put his arm around her shoulder. Even Cid's hard eyes began to tear up. He wiped his nose roughly and frowned.  
"This fuckin' sucks. Its shit I tell you. Bullshit." He said angrily, watching the sky fade from orange to the darker blues of night. Cloud nodded an agreement.  
"We should be staying to fight. We can't just leave this planet!" Yuffie wailed. "It's our home!"  
"Do you WANT to fuckin' die?" Cid asked, looking at her coldly.  
"Gladly with my people!" She yelled, turning to face the other way, the direction the sun should be rising, but never would again.  
"Well then she stays. I'm not takin' her shit anymore!" Cid yelled, walked towards the Highwind. He stormed past the little ninja and walked up the ramp. Yuffie ran towards the edge of the cliff but Vincent grabbed her.  
"You are coming with us Yuffie. I'm sorry." Vincent pulled her screaming to the Highwind and brought her on board. Once inside Yuffie ran to the back of the ship crying. Cid started the Highwind and they rose into the air, leaving the face of the planet, which would cease to exist in a few hours, forever.  
Cid remembered the rest in little blurbs. Vincent stole one of the smaller escape ships and took Death Penalty with him. Cid remembered getting very drunk that night and Cloud having to land on some strange planet for repairs. Then Cloud was gone. It was just himself and Yuffie on the ship.  
"Stay outta my way, an' I'll stay outta yours!" Cid yelled at her for the last time. "Get sick in your own room." He growled, going back to the ship. Not long after, they found Traverse Town and landed. He saw Yuffie once in awhile, but they hardly spoke. And somehow Aeris was there! She had somehow come back from the dead, but still, Cid hardly spoke.  
"One fuckin' year of hell." He sighed, slamming his fist against the counter one last time. "All of 'em. Gone." Tears brimmed his eyes, his hard exterior melting at the thought of Vincent. "Jus' one more time. If I could see him one more time. Why'd he have to leave like that?" Eyes poured freely, highly uncharacteristic of him, even when he thought about his ebony haired love.  
Cid moved from the counter to the front door and held the keys to the shop in his hand. He wiped his eyes once more and looked around. Everything was back in order. The shop was in perfect order for the next morning, and he left the fire blazing as always. He put his hand on the handle and paused, picturing Vincent's long black hair flowing in the light of that last sunset, and his crimson eyes shining afterwards like an ember from a fire. Cid closed his eyes tight and pushed the door open and slid out of the shop, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He turned and started walking down the wide steps to the edge of the tavern. He turned the corner and kept walking towards his house when he realized he forgot his spear at the shop.  
"Fuck! Son of a bitch!" He swore under his breath, turning and hurrying back across the dimly lit square. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and put his hand on the door to stick the key in when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. "Th'fuck is this shit? I know I locked this damn door when I left. Bastard kids must be pullin' some shit again."  
He pushed to door open and walked in quickly, not bothering with the lights. He reached over the counter and grabbed his spear, the Venus Gospel, and walked back towards the door muttering. He looked up in time to see two beautiful crimson eyes staring at him. He gasped.  
"Highwind."  
"Vincent?"  
  
If anyone likes it, there is a second part that I would love to put up, but only if I get reviews!! 


	2. Crimson Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But the story idea is mine.  
  
Pairings: Cid x Vincent  
  
Cid couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them hard and looked at the floor. "I was right before. I AM goin' fuckin' crazy!" He shook his head hard, and had the impulse to get the bottle of scotch from under the counter.  
"Cid." The voice trailed off. Cid picked up his head and the person stepped out of the shadows.  
"Vincent? Is that really you? Please tell me I'm not dreamin' or anythin'."  
"Yes it really is me. It took so long to find you." Vincent said, stepping into the dim light of the fire. Cid smiled weakly, tears threatening his eyes once more.  
"Oh fuck Vin! Why th'hell did ya leave me?" Cid half yelled, half cried, he wipe at his nose and blinked back the tears.  
"I'm sorry. I had to go back. I had to fight, and cleanse myself of my sins." He said. Cid shook his head.  
"Fuck, Vin. I thought you were gone, cuz of me." Cid said angrily. "Fuck you and your damn bullshit about sins too!" Cid yelled. Vincent smiled weakly.  
"I am glad you are happy I am back."  
"Yeah, and fuck you and your happy shit, Valentine. Do you know what kinda hell you put me through for the past fuckin' year?" Cid yelled, stepping up to the taller man. Vincent smiled again.  
"I can imagine." He offered. Cid glared at him before his eyes softened.  
"And fuck you for doing THIS to me." He said, tears coming out slowly. It almost hurt to cry. Cid saw the ebony hair a little longer than the last time he had seen Vincent. He still looked at beautiful as before, the same crimson eyes that peered into Cid's soul. Cid couldn't stop looking at Vincent and almost cried out of pure joy when Vincent stepped forward and took Cid in his arms. He let the tears flow freely now.  
"I am here now Highwind." Vincent said, holding Cid tightly.  
"Yeah, but ya'll fuckin' leave again. Ya've done it before, and ya'll do it again."  
"No. Not this time Cid. I have no where to go but with you. Our home was destroyed, and so was everyone left on it. I managed to get off a few minutes before the explosion, and the impact of some small debris almost ruined the ship. I found another planet where someone fixed it for me. I would have come sooner, but I had no idea where you were Cid."  
"Ya know, I still have the Highwind. Ya could've linked to its signal from the ship."  
"Like I would have known how to do that." Vincent managed to laugh. Cid grinned up at his love once more. The fire beside them was warm, and it was even warmer in his arms.  
"Well, you know, we have a lot of catchin' up to do." Cid grinned. Vincent nodded. "An' of course I hafta work tomorrow, so, the night is young! Whaddya say about a drink at the tavern? It's not to bad. Not like home, but it works."  
"I don't know. Is this going to end up as another drinking game with you?"  
"Course not!" Cid lied.  
"Highwind, I am serious."  
"Honestly, Valentine. Jus' a friendly round of drinks. You need to fuckin' lighten up Vin. Still, after a year ya come back to me the same stiff as before."  
"It is who I am Cid."  
"I know. An' I love it."  
"As I love your reckless ways."  
"Wait a sec. What the fuck do ya mean by that, Valentine?"  
"You know what I mean Highwind. You and your drinking and smoking." Vincent smiled again and walked towards the door, covered partially by shadows. Cid grabbed the handle of the door and started pulling it shut behind him. As Vincent left the building he grabbed the red cloak and pulled Vincent back to him quickly, reaching up and pulling him down to meet his lips. Vincent was still at first until he remembered the gentle, yet firm pressure of Cid's mouth against his. He smiled and pulled back. Cid looked very pleased.  
"A whole fuckin' year I've wanted to do that. A fuckin' year! See what you've been missin'?" Cid laughed, his eyes shining once more. Vincent nodded, content, and followed Cid to the tavern, his red cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
Yeah, I know its much shorter, but if you leave a review and at least one of you wants more, I'll make more of it. Aren't they just so cute?! ^_~ 


	3. Recollections

Thanks for the good reviews! And this is for those who want more. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Also for those of you who may ask, yes I have played FF7, as well as KH. That's just to clarify a few probable misunderstandings. ^_^  
  
Pairings: Same as before, and if I get another childish flame I'm just going to laugh. You should know what this is by now! Don't like it, don't read it. You've been warned.  
  
Cid brought Vincent to the open-air District One Tavern. He sat down at his regular table in a dark corner and had Vincent sit opposite him. A woman came over smiling.  
"Evening Cid. The usual?" She asked. Cid nodded and she turned to Vincent. "Well hello! You must be new to Traverse Town! Welcome, my name is Helera. What will you be having?"  
Cid nodded to Vincent who sighed. "Whatever Cid is having." Helera laughed.  
"Scotch it is then."  
Cid laughed with Helera and grinned at Vincent. "Same as me, eh? That's a first. That Helera's something." Cid said, leaning forward towards Vincent. "Her planet was destroyed but those fuckin' Heartless bastards too." Vincent nodded sadly.  
"Many were." Vincent agreed. Helera returned with the drinks and left, smiling. More people arrived at that time, so Cid kept his voice lowered.  
"Tell me Vin, what did you do after you left the ship? Where did you go?"  
"I went back to the surface to fight." He shrugged.  
"Well? What happened?"  
"It's a good thing everyone left. The Heartless were ruthless. They would attack the people, and their hearts would be destroyed, either turning them evil, or killing them outright."  
"How did ya do? In the battle?"  
"Not very well. It seems Death Penalty did very little damage to them. Those that had swords, however, did fairly well, before they were taken over."  
"No shit. Well that explains why Clouds sword did the greatest amount of damage when we were still there."  
"Yes."  
"Hey, there's this kid here. Sora I think his name is. He fuckin' purposely goes to other planets to fight them! Can you believe that? Kid, just fourteen damn years old. I feel bad that I can't go along an' help him out. But I've worked on his ship before."  
"Only fourteen? That seems young. Even Yuffie was older than that."  
"Yeah, but hey. He does well, so I ain't gonna complain. Oh, and speaking of Yuffie, she's here too."  
"Oh? So Cloud is here as well?" Cid shook his head.  
"We lost him. After you left, you know how I am, I kinda was upset a bit, so Cloud had to land us on this strange planet for ship repairs. We had been hit by somethin' he said. But after that, he walked away, and we haven't seen him since. Damn bastard, gettin' me all worried and shit. Looked all over the fuckin' place for him, but it was like he was never there." Cid took at sip of the scotch and looked into Vincent's eyes. They gleamed in the low light. All those cold places in Cid's heart were instantly warmed by the sight of his love gazing at him. Cid grinned and reached over, gently taking his hand for a second and patting it. "Man, it's such a relief to see ya again, Vin. Ya have no idea how hard it's been." He said, a small sob breaking free. "Gettin' up every fuckin' mornin' to do the same old shit, and no friends around. I don't mind the work, hell, it keeps me occupied, but lately all I've been thinkin' bout was that day."  
"I'm sorry Cid, but I just had to go back." Vincent whispered quietly, his eyes gazing intently at Cid.  
"I'm so glad I forgot this fuckin' spear!" He laughed, looking at the Venus Gospel which he had propped against the wall.  
"You didn't forget it by accident. I did that." Vincent grinned sheepishly. Cid let out a loud laugh and half the patrons in the tavern turned to look at the blond pilot. He chuckled merrily, finishing his scotch quickly.  
"Well ain't that just the fuckin' end of it? Playin' a few mind games , have ya, Valentine."  
Vincent shrugged and slowly finished the rest of the scotch, feeling a small burn as it slid down his throat, not entirely unpleasant. Helera saw the empty glass and returned to get them new ones.  
"Nah, that's alright. We're set." Cid stood.  
"Are you sure, Cid? You always have more."  
"Not tonight. My buddy here is in town for awhile. Haven't seen him in a whole year. Got some catchin' up to do. We'll stop by tomorrow." Cid winked. Helera blushed and giggled, grabbing the empty glasses and disappearing into the building.  
"I see you haven't lost your touch."  
"It's a gift. And a curse." Cid laughed, grabbing his spear and making sure the shop keys were in his pocket. "Come on. I'll show ya where I live."  
They left the tavern and turned right, heading towards Cid's place.  
"I'm warnin' ya now. I'm not a good housekeeper. I work all fuckin' day long."  
"I know that Cid."  
"Just gettin' that cleared up." He said as he unlocked the front door and walked in, switching on the lights. Vincent looked around and nodded approval. What more was to be expected of a pilot/mechanic's house?  
"Nice." Vincent said as Cid beckoned him to sit down.  
The place was small. Downstairs consisted of a small kitchen with dirty dishes in the sink, and a small table with two chairs cramped in the corner. There was a narrow staircase to just beyond that, and a living area on the backside. The walls were a faded white color, and the floor was dark hardwood. In the living room there was an older couch and a short table of sorts in front of it, and a lamp. Hanging on the walls were various aircraft parts, doubling as a interesting form of art. The entire house had a faint odor of oil which was not unpleasant. Cid grinned.  
"Well, welcome to my humble home. You're welcome to stay as long as you're goin' to be in Traverse Town."  
"Thank you, but I really couldn't impose like that."  
"Oh shut the fuck up. Stop being so modest. Truth is, I WANT you to stay here." He said and sat next to Vincent. He put his hand on his knee and laughed when Vincent jumped a bit.  
"I'm sorry. I have just forgotten what that's been like." Vincent said.  
"Yeah, no shit." Cid leaned towards Vincent and stared into his eyes briefly before closing them. Vincent also closed him and leaned forward to meet Cid. Their lips brushed against each other and Cid felt the goosebumps rising on his arms. He leaned in closer so the contact was fuller and pressed his lips against Vincent's harder. He pulled back, a half-smile covering his face. "So, do you want to see upstairs now?" He asked, grinning as he pulled the taller man to his feet. Vincent smiled back and followed Cid up the stairs.  
  
There's more to be added! I hope everyone likes the next chapter which will be up shortly I hope! I love getting new reviews, so leave the love! LOL ^_^ 


	4. New Man in Town

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story. It let's me know I'm obviously doing something good. You want the stories, you're going to keep getting them!! ^_^ Have fun!!  
  
Pairings: Why would they have changed by now? You know who they are.. ^_~  
  
Cid woke up the next morning and wondered if the last night had been a dream. He rubbed his face and started to roll over, positive it was when his body was blocked by something hard. He jumped up to a sitting position and looked, realizing he had not been dreaming. There lay Vincent, his shiny black hair lying in a fan around his face. His eyes were shut as was his mouth. Cid just stared at the beautiful man next to him.  
His skin was pale in contrast to Cid's tanned skin. It was smooth as well. Much smoother. Vincent had few scars on his body, just one or two above where his golden arm was attached. Cid looked down at his chest and saw the thin white lines of healed scars that would never fade and sighed. He looked around his room to see if everything was still in the right spot (He had developed an obsession in the last year on the order of his weapons). The Venus Gospel was propped up against the wall and the bed less than an arms length away. His flight jacket was neatly place on the back of a chair by the only window in the room. He looked towards Vincent and saw Death Penalty lying on the table next to the bed, easily within Vincent's grasp. Cid grinned.  
"Never could sleep without a weapon near you."  
"Neither could you." Vincent replied, opening one eye. Cid jumped out of bed and fell over, landing on his butt.  
"Th'fuck that for?" He yelled, rubbing his bruised bottom as he stood. "How long have you been awake?" He asked. Vincent shrugged.  
"About an hour."  
"Why the hell didn't you wake me?"  
"You seemed tired. I thought it would be best to let you sleep."  
Cid shook his head, laughing and looked at the clock. "Aw, shit! I'm going to be late opening the shop." His head fell into his hands.  
"Does it really matter? Do you not own both of them?" Cid looked up brightly.  
"Yes, I do. Never thought of it that way before. Maybe I won't go in at all."  
"But what if the people need you? You said there was that boy, Sora. What if he needs you?"  
"Damnit. I guess you're right. There is that teleportation thing in the shop he's goin' to need to use if he comes back today. An' if the doors locked, he ain't getting' outta there. Wait, didn't you just say I shouldn't go in?"  
"No. I never said that. I merely suggested that you could just go in later. You seem very tense. You should relax a little while."  
"I'm up now. Can't relax." Cid said, walking over to his faded blue pants and pulled them on over his airship boxers (^_^!!). He grabbed a clean white shirt out of the drawer and tugged it on, over his head. To add the final touch, Cid grabbed his goggles and put them over his forehead to hold back his unruly blond hair. "So what are ya goin' to do today?"  
"I don't know. I have no where to go except explore this town."  
"Ya don't really want to do that without the proper weapons. Plenty of Heartless around." Vincent's crimson's eyes got large.  
"And you are still living here? Haven't they tried to destroy it yet?"  
"Sora sealed the keyhole." Cid shrugged.  
"What is that?"  
"It's this thing the Heartless can come through. I dunno. Has somethin' to do with them takin' over worlds and shit. Beats me. But Sora's got them under control. 'sides, they only hand around the Second and Third Districts. District One is clear. Why don't ya come to work with me? I know, I know, it sounds kinda stupid, but what th'fuck. It'll be like old times. We can bullshit all day!" Cid laughed merrily. Vincent just smiled.  
"I would like very much to go with you. Perhaps you can show me those gummi's you were talking about the other day?"  
"Yeah. Be glad to. Who knows, maybe Yuffie will show up."  
"It would be nice to see her again."  
Cid left Vincent to get dressed himself and went downstairs to make breakfast of some sort. He looked around for a clean plate and found one, throwing the toast on it. Vincent came downstairs, Death Penalty in the holster at his side. Cid waved the plate of toast at him.  
"Want some?" He said, trying not to spit the food out. Vincent shook his head and sat down in the living room. Cid shrugged and finished off the last of the toast. "Shit. Forgot it again." Cid said angrily, running up the stairs and grabbing the Venus Gospel before running down. He looked at Vincent and waved his arm. "Come on."  
Vincent stood and followed Cid out the door and waited as the shorter blond man locked the door carefully behind him.  
"Bastard kids are always trying to break in around here." He said and walked quickly towards the Accessory shop. Vincent followed him, his red cloak flowing out elegantly behind him as he walked.  
There were some early morning people out and about in the town square. The tavern would have closed an hour ago, so the candles had been snuffed out. The gas lamps were off, and the sky was a soft grey color. Cid looked up and frowned, pulling out a cigarette and the lighter. He pulled it away from his lips and stopped walking, staring straight up.  
"Great. Looks like it's gonna fuckin' rain. I hate it when it rains. This place gets awfully dreary. Kinda brings ya down." He said, putting the cigarette back on his lips. Vincent nodded thoughtfully and followed Cid up the stairs.  
By now the people in the square had noticed Vincent and were watching them. One woman stared after them before running off around the corner. Cid paid them no attention, but it was rather unsettling for Vincent. He turned to look at them and they all acted like they were going about their everyday chores. However, when he turned around again, the started to stare again.  
"Cid, why are they watching me like this?"  
"What? It botherin' you? Hell Vin, they rarely get to see a new face in town, and there hasn't been one as good lookin' as you since I came to town!" He laughed merrily reaching for the door while fidgeting with the keys. "They must be gettin' sick of seein' my face every mornin'. And look what you're wearin'. I mean, I don't care. This is you. But you're new, and they now it. Just don't pay any attention to them." Vincent nodded and followed Cid into the Accessory shop. Before he made his way to the counter, he flipped on the lights and threw another log onto the dying fire. It blazed back to life and crackled.  
"Well, make yourself at home again." Cid pointed to the couch next to a shining green spot on the floor. "That's the transporter. Don't worry about it. And no one should be arriving anytime soon. Usually it starts to hum quietly before it gets used." Vincent sat on the couch obediently and watched as Cid carefully placed the Venus Gospel against the wall.  
"Why did you decide to open this shop?" Vincent asked, watching the handsome blond man carefully wipe the dust off the counters. For having a messy home, his shop was immaculate.  
"Well, I had tons of the stuff from our home on the Highwind, and when I got here-"  
The door slammed open and hit the other wall. Vincent jumped up and in a flash had Death Penalty in his hand. Cid at the same time grabbed his spear and held it out towards the door. A petite girl with short black hair came storming into the building. The door had opened with such a force it started to swing back and shut.  
Cid fumed, his face getting red. "KISARAGI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled, jumping over the counter, spear still in hand. "Are you TRYIN' to fuckin' break my damn door?"  
"Shut up Cid! Vincent! You really ARE here!" She cried, rushing towards Vincent. Cid grabbed her arm and forced her to stop.  
"Calm the fuck down." Cid growled. "He doesn't need to be fuckin' stampeded."  
"Lemme go!" She glared, wrenching her arm away from Cid, but she didn't try to go near Vincent again. "When did you get here? How?"  
"Last night."  
"Oh Vincent! I thought you were gone! It's nice to see you again. I really did think you didn't survive when you left." She said sadly. "How long are you staying?"  
"Probably permanently. I don't have many options. No friends left." He said sadly and sat back down.  
"So how was the fight? Did you do well? Take out a lot of those things after we left?" She asked quickly, glaring at Cid again.  
"He's not goin' to ask all your questions, Yuffie. Why don't you back off and-"  
"No Cid, it's alright. The fight, to be honest, was not as easy as we thought. When we were all still there? Those little tiny shadows were nothing. The bigger ones came after, and they were close to impossible. I didn't fight well."  
"Oh." Yuffie said simply, looking down at her shoes. Everyone was silent for the moment. "You should come stop by the Third District sometime. There's someone there you should meet." She said, not mentioning Aeris. Vincent nodded.  
"Maybe later tonight." He said, looking at Cid, who shrugged and walked back behind the counter. Yuffie smiled and rushed over to Vincent, hugging him, before waving and running out the door, not closing it.  
"Little pain in my ass." Cid muttered, leaving the counter again to shut the door.  
  
More to be added shortly. Keep an eye out for the next chapter sometime soon!! ^_~ 


	5. Introductions

Yup, yup, you know who here, just a little friendly reminder: Cid and Vincent  
  
And just a refresher, I unfortunately do not own FF7 or KH, and that includes Cid and Vincent ::sobs:: But I can still dream, can't I? ^_^  
  
After Yuffie went, Cid realized today was going to be a busy day. Rarely did he have a day that was overly busy. Most of the time he was just able to sit and relax, thinking, talking to the Moogles, whatever he wanted. Today was not one of these relaxing days.  
Customers came in every five minutes, seemingly to get a glimpse of the tall, dark, handsome stranger with Cid. Some of the women giggled as they left, looking over their shoulders. "Damn Vincent! You should have come earlier. I haven't done this well since I opened!" Cid laughed as the most recent customer left. Cid leaned behind the counter and checked his supplies. "Wow. I'm almost getting low on a few of these things."  
"What is it you are selling exactly, Cid?"  
"Um, mainly these ring things. Ability studs too. The rings, depending on which one you buy, reduces the damage done to ya when those fuckin' Heartless decide to mess with you. Guess I'm goin' to have to make some more."  
"You make them?" Vincent asked, impressed.  
"Well, yeah. I mean, people here aren't exactly very interested in flying to other planets, or even traveling around this one. What else would I do? The gummi shop gets customers, but not as much. It's mainly people whose ships have broken down though. Or the kid. Mainly I do it to keep my self fresh. Ya know?" Cid laughed. Vincent nodded as Cid took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter, gently smoking it. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened.  
Holy fuck! I didn't think it was this late!" Cid laughed. "You wanna go get something to eat?" Vincent shrugged.  
"Why not."  
The two men left the building and walked to the just opening tavern. Cid went in and sat down at the table where they had been the night before and Vincent took his seat. Helera came over to them and took their orders. Once they got their food, Cid shoved his in his mouth as quickly as possible, while Vincent merely chased it around the plate, nibbling on a bite of two once in awhile.  
"So, on your journeys, have you heard about anything from Tifa or Barret?"  
"No. I thought that perhaps you found them, or they found you. I believed I was the only one still missing, besides those that stayed on the planet."  
"Nope. I thought for certain they would have been found by now, if they were still alive."  
"Maybe they aren't."  
"Shut the fuck up. I don't even wanna think about that. It was bad enough I had to fuckin' think you were dead for the last year."  
"You actually thought I was?"  
"Fuck no! I wanted to believe you were out there, but I mean, come on. It was kinda hard to think that. Not a word or sign from you." Cid said, slowing down on his eating and staring at Vincent, a little water over-crowding his eyes and allowing one to spill. He wiped at it quickly and Vincent smiled, reaching out to grab his hand for a second before pulling it away.  
"Hey, it's alright now." Vincent said, trying to sound optimistic for Cid.  
"Are you sure?" Cid sniffed, rubbing his nose. Vincent nodded and took another bite of his food before pushing the plate away. "Well, you ready to go back to the shop? Or do you want to do something else? I feel like closing up for the day."  
"Should you be doing that?" Vincent asked. Cid shrugged.  
"Eh, I can be a little reckless once in awhile. 'sides, with you there today I just made the munny it would normally take me three days to make! Might as well close for today."  
"If you say it's alright. But what about that kid?"  
Cid shrugged. "I'll turn the transporter off. There are others in Traverse town, and the Item shop is open if he really needs to get something."  
Cid and Vincent went back to the Accessory shop and Cid got ready to shut down. He leaned under the counter and searched for the switch that connected to the transporter. He heard the door bang open again and he looked up, swearing.  
"Son of a bitch! I'm never going to get. oh. It's you." Cid said, leaning back under the counter and flipping the switch.  
In the door stood Leon, his Gunblade at his side. Vincent looked at him with curiosity. This man was different than all the towns' people he had seen so far, and he carried a sword at his side.  
"Yuffie came ranting and raving back to the house about some guy in town. Someone she knew from her home. Is it Cloud?" Leon asked Cid, his eyes flickering over Vincent, sitting silently in the corner. Cid stood up and sighed, raising an eyebrow.  
"Does that fuckin' look like the guy she described to you before? Cloud is shorter and has BLOND hair, not black. Gee, that was awfully nice of her to give you his name."  
Leon glared at Cid and walked over to Vincent, sticking out his hand.  
"The name's Leon." He said, Vincent stood and didn't take his hand.  
"Vincent." He said quietly. Leon looked up at the taller man. Vincent noticed a scar running across the bridge of Leon's nose to his under his eye. He was a fighter this young man.  
Leon took his hand away after Vincent didn't take it and stepped back. He looked down at the man's left hand and his breath was almost sucked out his body. Instead of a hand, Leon saw a golden clawed arm. He stepped back even farther. Vincent realized his arm was out and quickly pulled it back into his cloak.  
"Well, you should stop by the house. Yuffie won't shut up anytime soon, but she's not coming back here anytime too soon. She said you attacked her?" He said, turning to Cid.  
"I did no such thing. Little bitch turns everythin' around." He said. Leon shrugged and walked towards the door. "Aren't you going to buy something at least?" Cid asked. Leon turned back.  
"Damn. Knew I came here for a reason." He walked over to the counter and put his munny down. Cid looked pleased. "I need another Element Ring. Lost the last one in a little battle against those little flying Heartless. Those things are a pain in my ass."  
Cid nodded and reached into a box, pulling out a small case and handing it to Leon. "There you go." Leon shoved it in his pocket.  
"Thanks. Hope you come by soon. Yuffie is really driving us all crazy." He said, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Cid sighed and put the munny away. He grabbed the Venus Gospel from the corner of the room and motioned for Vincent to follow him. Once at the door Cid stopped and turned to the taller man, and looked up into his eyes.  
"We have two choices. We can go back to my place, or go and see what Yuffie's up to." Cid said. Vincent was about to say he didn't care when Cid pulled him down closer to him.  
With Vincent's face level to his, Cid used his nose to push Vincent's chin up so that his throat was exposed. He grinned and kissed the bottom of his throat and planted little kisses all the up to his chin. From there he stuck his tongue out a tiny bit and licked at Vincent's lips. Vincent shivered with delight and pulled Cid closer to him, pressing his mouth tightly against Cid's.  
"Well, what do ya want to do?" Cid asked. Vincent's eyes were closed as he remembered the feel of Cid's lips. He grabbed Cid and pulled him back to him, roughly kissing the blue-eyed one. Cid pulled away and grinned.  
"So, I'm thinkin' that means we're goin' to my place?" He said, and opened the door for them, locking it after they left.  
  
I'm going to be working on the next chapter soon. If there is anything you really want to see, let me know. I'm sorry though, I've decided to make this one not very lemony, because I don't think I write them well. I'm not even sure what makes a great lemon. So, there will be fluff, but if you have any other ideas, let me know. ^_^ 


	6. Overwhelming Affections

I just want to firstly thank Beautifully Twisted for the helpful review. ^_^ It helped quite a bit.  
  
Pairings: Cid and Vincent  
  
I do not own FF7 or KH.. Sad, but true. ^_~  
  
Cid led Vincent quickly back to his house and tried to find the keys. He almost dropped them as he shoved them into the keyhole and threw the door open, pushing Vincent inside, and slamming the door shut after him. Vincent slowly walked up the stairs, teasing Cid, which made Cid groan with frustration.  
"Why do ya fuckin' torment me Vin?"  
"Torment? I would never do that to you." He grinned slyly. Cid half pushed him up the stairs and hurried into the bedroom. Vincent smiled at Cid and grabbed his hands, pulling him close. "What's wrong Cid? You're acting jumpy?"  
"Can ya blame me?" Cid asked, pulling out a cigarette to smoke first. Vincent grabbed it from between his lips before he could light it and put it down.  
"You don't need that." Vincent said softly. He unhooked the holster with Death Penalty and put it on the table it had been on the previous night. Cid grinned and pulled his goggles off, placing it on the table, and putting Venus Gospel against the wall.  
He watched as Vincent took off his cloak and lovingly placed it on a chair. Cid smiled happily, taking in every slow, deliberate movement of his lover. He watched as Vincent pulled his shirt off and was surprised when he felt his breath taken away. Vincent's body was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he knew that no matter how many times he saw it, he would never feel any differently.  
Vincent's skin was pale and smooth, the muscles in his chest and stomach hard and visible, yet they did not seem as powerful as Cid knew he could be. Not a single scar was visible on him. Cid could feel his power radiating off his body, and wondered how he could have been so careful as to never have received a faded scar.  
Cid turned slightly to the side and pulled his own white shirt off, Vincent watching from the corner of his eye. Cid was a perfect contrast to himself. He loved Cid's tanned skin, and loved following the randomness of his thin white scars. Cid's skin was taut from the years of working on airships. His shoulders were broader than Vincent's, and he loved the sight of them rippling powerfully under Cid's white shirts. Cid looked up and smiled at Vincent, moving towards him slowly, looking at his golden arm.  
Cid had never been afraid of the clawed arm. In fact, he had been rather attracted to it. The golden metal constantly gleamed as if Vincent had just polished it. Even when they had been battling together with Cloud he had kept the metal from getting dirty somehow. Cid gently grabbed Vincent's metal arm and led him closer to the bed, his heart pounding in his own chest.  
'Man, I wonder if he can fuckin' hear that! It's racing like a golden chocobo!' He thought, embarrassed. He didn't want Vincent to think he was afraid.  
Vincent couldn't hear Cid's heart, because his own was beating just as hard. 'So long I have waited to see him, and he still welcomes me with open arms.' A tear dripped out of his crimson eyes and he wiped it quickly before Cid could see it. Cid turned and stared for a moment at the loving crimson eyes staring back at him. He reached out and touched the long ebony hair, rubbing it between his fingers. He pulled Vincent close to him and kissed his chin gently before kissing him on his soft lips.  
Vincent moved his right arm behind Cid's back and placed it against the small of his back, pulling him closer. He loved the feel of Cid's warm skin against his, and almost cried out in joy. His sorrows were completely drowned by the love he had for the pilot standing in front of him.  
Cid parted his lips gently and moved his tongue out, gently at first, to explore Vincent's mouth. Vincent allowed him to do so, finding his own tongue exploring Cid's. He pulled away after a moment and smiled, his turn to take in Cid.  
Cid's blond hair was unruly again, going in no one particular direction. His five-o'clock shadow was visible, as it always would be. He loved the rough quality of this man. He looked down into Cid's blue eyes and kissed each one of them separately. Cid sighed with contentment. Cid and Vincent climbed onto the bed, with Vincent pushing Cid down. Cid looked up at him with wonder and smiled as Vincent began to trace each scar on his chest.  
"Damn bastards never go away. It's horrible. You're so perfect."  
"I love them, Cid. And I'm not perfect, you should know that."  
"Oh shut the fuck up Valentine. You're damn near perfect to me."  
"How did you get this one?" Vincent asked, startled, as he saw a new, deeper wound that was fairly new.  
"Oh. That one. It was those Heartless bastards. Sunk a claw in me. Almost got infected, but there's this woman that heals very well here." He said, not mentioning to Vincent that the woman he was speaking of was Aeris. Vincent kissed it gently and then circled it with kisses. Cid chuckled and ran his fingers through Vincent's luxurious black hair.  
"I owe her my thanks, for helping you."  
"Yeah, well I'm sure you'll see her later." Cid said, and titled Vincent's chin with a curved finger. He leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. Vincent crawled closer to Cid and kissed him back, more urgently. Cid smirked as Vincent pulled away and nodded his head. He looked over at the window and kissed Vincent once more before pushing him onto his back. He got up and quickly shut the blinds in the window, dimming the room. Vincent's eyes seemed to glow back at him as he made his way back to the bed.  
He leaned over Vincent this time, leveling himself with his eyes, and staring into them. He ran his fingers through his hair yet again and smiled, taking his time. Vincent looked up at Cid and ran his fingers down his side. Cid twitched and laughed loudly.  
"Th'fuck was that! That' tickled!" He said, sitting back. Vincent couldn't contain himself and he laughed along with Cid. Cid stopped laughing to watch Vincent and he felt another wave of amazement pass through him. Vincent stopped laughing and Cid leaned in, kissing him firmly, with a growing passion. Vincent stopped moving as Cid lowered himself to him, and wrapped his arms around the other man's back, holding him tightly.  
  
More to come if you want it! Hope you liked my first attempt at fluff in quite a long time. ^_^ 


	7. Battle and a Confession

Thank you to everyone who has given me nice reviews. ^_^ I appreciate it. And sorry if the story seems like it's dragging on. It's just that my muse keeps shoving these ideas in my head, and.. I can't ignore her now can I? LOL  
  
Cid woke up and looked towards the window. It was still very dark out, so he looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning. 'Wonder what woke me up?' He thought, reaching for his pack of cigarettes. He grabbed one and pulled it out, lighting it with the lighter on the table. After putting it against his lips he sat up straighter and looked down at Vincent, smiling.  
Vincent was turned towards him, his eyes closed tightly. His legs were curled slightly and his arms reached out as if trying to hold onto Cid. His ebony hair flowed around him once more. Cid watched his angel sleeping and finished the cigarette, throwing the butt onto the tray on the table. He ran his fingers through his hair and sunk back down into the bed, snuggling up close to Vincent. He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep, when he heard a few loud bangs. He sat up quickly and looked around. The noises stopped and he frowned, lying down again.  
"Damn neighbors. Don't they know what time it is?" He muttered, closing his eyes once more. The bangs came back again, louder. Cid sat up and grabbed his spear, watching the bedroom door. Vincent stirred in his sleep. "Shit." Cid said, and snuck out of the bed, pulling some long pants on, and creeping towards the door. He shut the door quietly behind him before the sound came again, and he tip-toed down the stairs. He crouched down and saw a figure through the window, standing at the doorway.  
He crept towards the door and took a deep breath. As he reached the door her grabbed the handle, and counted to three. "One. Two. Three!" He yelled, throwing the door open. Yuffie screamed as Cid lifted the Venus Gospel. Cid stopped and stared at her.  
"WHAT TH' FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNIN'!" Cid yelled, shutting the door behind him. Yuffie grabbed at her chest and glared at Cid.  
"What took you so long to answer the door?" She snorted.  
"Gee, I dunno. It's only fuckin' three o'clock in the mornin'! I'm human Yuffie, I sleep. Now, what the'FUCK do you want?"  
"I don't know if I should tell you now." Yuffie said, crossing her arms and turning away. Cid reached out to grab her neck and was stopped when a hand touched his shoulder.  
"Good morning Yuffie. What brings you to Cid's house so early?" Vincent asked calmly, fully dressed, applying a slight pressure on Cid's shoulder. Cid relaxed a little.  
"Oh! Vincent, I didn't mean to wake YOU." She said, sticking her tongue out at Cid.  
"Why I." Cid started, Vincent putting more pressure on Cid's shoulder. He pulled his hand away.  
"Anyway, we need your help Cid. It's something urgent."  
"Why should I help you after this?"  
"Cid. It's about Cloud. We think we found him. Or rather, Sora did."  
"What?!" Cid ran into his house and up the stairs, grabbing his flight jacket, leaving Vincent and Yuffie standing at the door.  
"You know, you can come stay with me. Cid must not be that great to stay with."  
"I am alright, thank you for the offer though." Cid thundered down the stairs, Venus Gospel in hand still, his jacket and goggles on.  
"Let's go." He barked, walking quickly to the doors of the Third District. Vincent followed behind him, shutting the door before he caught up to them.  
"Where was he found?"  
"That planet we landed on after Vincent left."  
"That fuckin' weird one with that guy that had fuckin' blue fire for hair?"  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
"Fantastic. I'm really gonna let him have it when we get there." He grumbled and paused at the gates. Yuffie and Cid looked at Vincent.  
"I know you've fought them before, but these guys are fuckin' vicious here. Watch your back. Do you still have materia?" Cid asked.  
"Of course I do."  
"Good. Cuz magic works great against the bastards."  
"I wish I had known that when I went back."  
"Yeah, well ya do know, and now you can atone-away one their asses." He said, grinning, throwing the gates open, and going in. Yuffie slammed the gates shut behind her and the edged their way around away from the center towards one set of stairs. Yuffie tried to hold her breath. She heard a popping sound above her and dove to the ground.  
"THEIR HERE!" She screamed, rolling on the ground, while a Defender Heartless appeared in front of her. She jumped up behind it started swinging a short blade at it.  
"I've never seen her use that." Vincent commented, shooting at Air Soldiers.  
"Her stars don't work well." Cid said, attacking the Defender closest to him. One of the Air Soldier's exploded and Vincent turned his attention on the others. Cid cursed loudly and back up a step. In seconds he disappeared and was replaced by a floating, woman. Vincent ran away from the woman and went to help Yuffie with her Defender. She growled angrily about the cumbersome blade in her hands.  
"I hate this thing. I hate it!" She yelled, and threw it, grabbing her Conformer and throwing it at the Defender. It was blocked by the large shield as it turned. Cid's Defender was destroyed and he came running to Yuffie to help.  
Vincent raised his arms up and cast bolt on the remaining Heartless. They disappeared and Vincent twirled the gun before putting it away. Cid pulled out another cigarette and lit it, laughing.  
"Old habits die hard." He said. Yuffie ran up the stairs and they followed her. She stopped at the entrance to small building near another set of gates. The lights were shining brightly inside.  
"Come on." Yuffie said, opening the door. Cid walked in behind her, and Vincent followed Cid. Leon was leaning against the wall, and Aeris stood in the center of the room.  
"Aeris?" Vincent asked, confused. Cid moved behind him and slowly raised an arm to push Vincent forward.  
"Hello Vincent! It's so nice to see you again!"  
"I thought you."  
Aeris shrugged. "Somehow after that happened, I ended up here." She said, and sat down in a chair.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cid and Vincent were back at Cid's house again later that morning. Vincent lay on the bed, and Cid sat watching him.  
"I'm very surprised to see Aeris here."  
"Yeah. No shit. I thought I was fuckin' dead when I saw her stroll into the Accessory shop one day." Cid paused, watching the Vincent slowly blink, staring at the ceiling. Cid leaned over him and kissed him soundly on the lips.  
"Look, Vincent you don't have to come to get Cloud. You can just stay here and relax."  
"No. I'll go."  
"Vincent, I'm worried about you."  
"What?" Vincent asked, looking in Cid's eyes. His face showed actual concern. "Why?"  
"I don't want you to go off and try to atone for what those bastards did to you." Cid said honestly. Vincent looked away, still laying on the bed. He could feel Cid's eyes boring a whole through the back of his head.  
"Cid, I-"  
"Don't talk. Look, I know I have'n been with you this whole time, and you're right. I don't have any idea what happened out there. But you are not a fuckin' monster Vincent."  
"Cid-"  
"Please Vin. Just hear me out. Before we left, I worried every time you took off. I know I didn't come across like that to ya, but I really did. I was afraid you wouldn't come back. Promise me you won't try to change the past again. Let those sleeping bastards lie." He said. Vincent turned away from Cid, thinking.  
"I can't promise you I won't."  
"Please Vin! Fuck, I don't know what I'd do if I lost ya now!" Vincent turned to Cid quickly and pulled the other man down into a deep kiss. A small tear slipped out of Cid's eye and landed on Vincent's cheek.  
"I will not leave if I can help it. I do not want to." Vincent said softly. He pushed the tear of his cheek and stared back at Cid with his Crimson eyes. Cid pulled his boots off and lay down next to Vincent, snuggling up against him, his back to his chest. Vincent put his arm around Cid and held him while the other man started to nap.  
Vincent watched Cid sleep, his blond hair crushed against the pillow. Cid looked exhausted, though from what Vincent wasn't sure. It could have been from the battle, lack of sleep, or worry.  
'Worry over me.' Vincent thought. He hadn't thought the pilot capable of worrying. He didn't think he was worthy of that sort of attention. After all, who could love a monster?  
  
Okay, I know it's a bit longer than the others, and before anyone is tempted to flame me, I know its different than the other chapters. But hey, my muse got sidetracked. Anyway, I have the next chapter planned out, and it should be up shortly. I hope you like this one, and don't get sick of the story! (cuz my muse just won't stop!!) Thanks for the reviews everyone! 


	8. The Search Begins

Hey everyone!! It's the newest chapter!! Yup that's right! More Cid and Vincent, and who could ever get enough of them!! Lol! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they still mean tons to me!! I love waking up before classes ::grumbles:: or work ::grumbles louder:: and seeing them. ^_^ Makes my day start even better. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I don't own them. Nope. Sorry. ^_^  
  
Cid woke up a few hours later to see the sun poking through the closed blinds on his window. He turned to see if Vincent was still sleeping, and was surprised to find that he was not.  
"Hey! I thought you would have been sleeping still."  
"No. I was not very tired. Maybe I slept for another hour."  
"Well then why th'fuck don't you wake me up?"  
"Highwind, you would have not been able to stand later today had I been inconsiderate and woken you."  
Cid shrugged and stood up, realizing he had fallen asleep in his clothes. Grabbed his beloved spear, goggles, and flight jacket, he motioned for Vincent to follow him, and walked down the stairs.  
"Now, we have to meet Yuffie and the Accessory shop, am I right?"  
"That is correct."  
"And then I have to fly our asses over to that planet and go talk to Cid."  
"Correct again, Highwind."  
"Oh shut the hell up with that Highwind shit. I thought we were past that. Anyway, I have to pay a visit to a friend of mine to see if he'll watch the Accessory Shop for me today. I can't lose too much business."  
Cid and Vincent walked out of the house, shutting the door behind them, and walking towards the center of Traverse Town. Cid turned into a tiny building on the corner.  
"Hello Cid! You look like you're going somewhere today. Need someone to watch the shop?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes I do." He said, eyeing the man, who was staring nervously at Vincent. "This here is my friend, Vincent. Vincent this is Michael."  
"A pleasure to meet you." Vincent said kindly, bowing his head. The man named Michael nodded and turned back to Cid.  
"When do you want me to go over?"  
"Now if you can. I have to get to my ship from there and I don't wanna leave the doors unlocked with no one in there once it's on.  
"Sure. Let me get my stuff." Michael ran out of the small room through another door and was back a second later with a small bag. "Alright, I'm all set.  
"Thanks Michael, I owe you."  
"You sure do." He laughed, and led Michael and Vincent out and across the square to the shop.  
Sitting outside were Yuffie, Leon, and Aeris, waiting for Cid and Vincent. Yuffie stood when she saw him and put her hands on her hips.  
"Where have you been? I've been waiting almost forty-five minutes!"  
"That's your own damn fault! Waking me up at fuckin' three o'clock in the mornin'. Next time you don't have the decency to wait no one is goin' to stop me from kickin' your tiny ass into the ground!" Yuffie puffed herself up to make herself look bigger, and Michael laughed, following Cid inside with everyone.  
Once inside, Cid turned on the teleportation spot on the floor and handed Michael the keys. "Ya know what to do. If anyone is looking for the Gummi shop, just let them know it's going to be closed. I don't know when Sora's goin' to be back, so keep an eye out for him. I don't know when we'll be back either, so when you leave, just turn this off. We'll come into elsewhere."  
"No problem Cid. Have a safe journey." He said, and watched as Yuffie, Leon, and Aeris stepped onto the green disk on the floor, abruptly disappearing. Vincent looked a little nervous as Cid pushed him on.  
"Stop your damn worrying. No one's ever got lost or killed by one of these." Cid said, before they disappeared. Michael grinned and stood at the counter, wiping it down, waiting for the first customers to come in.  
Cid and Vincent arrived on the Highwind, the other three already seated and ready to go. Yuffie sat in Cid's chair, and once Cid noticed his face grew red. He started storming towards her, spear held out, when Vincent grabbed it.  
"Please, no deaths on this trip."  
"She's in my seat. The little bitch WANTS to die!" He yelled. "YUFFIE! GET OUT OF ME SEAT OR YOUR ASS IS GOING TO BE THROWN OFF THE SHIP!" Yuffie stood in a hurry and ran out of the room, dancing her way around Cid as he reached for her. "AND IF YOU GET SICK BACK THERE YOU WILL BE CLEANING IT!"  
Cid stalked over to his seat, sighing, and sitting in it. "I swear, that child."  
"Not a child!" She sang from the other room. Cid growled and punched in the coordinates of the planet that Cloud was supposed to be on.  
"So tell me again, how did you find him?" Vincent asked Aeris.  
"I felt his energies, and I saw him in my dreams. He was attacking this three headed creature, and was winning. It was more like a competition, so I don't believe he was in any danger. But I know he is there. I can feel it."  
"Well let's jus hope your feelings are right." Cid warned, throwing the Highwind into Warp Drive. From the other room he could hear Yuffie being sick. "Damn her." He said, holding his head in his hands.  
"It is truly wonderful seeing you again Vincent!"  
"As it is, you, Aeris."  
"I thought for sure that I wouldn't see you again when Cid told me you had disappered."  
"I had to atone for a final time, and help save the people. But I failed."  
"No you didn't Vincent. You tried, and that's all that can be said. You didn't run."  
"I failed, and they were all killed while I ran from it, scared. When it came to it, I was too afraid to die."  
"Vincent, you are the last person I know that would be scared. You had a reason to run. You had friends waiting for you. You were called away."  
Vincent turned to her and stared, amazed that she had called him, a person, when he felt so deeply that he was a monster. He turned to Cid, who was trying to hide the concern in his eyes. He remembered what Cid had said to him earlier that day. "You are not a fuckin' monster Vincent." He nodded his head to Cid, who smiled a bit and turned to look out the large window in front of him.  
"Here we go. GET READY TO TRANSFER!" Cid yelled. Yuffie groaned in the background and got sick again, Cid grinning. The ship lurched forward and entered the Warp Hole that loomed in front it. Vincent watched as the darkness seemed to swallow them all.  
  
Hope you liked the latest chapter. More up hopefully tomorrow IF I get my homework done. . If not tomorrow night, definitely by Tuesday night. ^_^ 


	9. Tournament

First I just want to say thank you for the reviews again!! I love getting them and the feedback!!  
  
Just another little note, I have a Cid and Vincent Songfic out called "Going Home" to the song My Immortal by Evanescence. PLEASE read and review, but keep in mind it's my first songfic EVER!! ^_^ Thanks a bunch!!  
  
The Highwind exited the Warp Hole and entered the space around a small planet mostly brown planet.  
"Are ya sure Cloud is here?" Cid asked Aeris. She nodded.  
"I know he is. I can feel him even closer."  
"Alright. Let's see if they have a teleportation pad. Good, they do. I think I remember Sora talking about this place before. He never mentioned seeing Cloud though."  
Everyone waited while Cid punched in a transmission code to the planet. The ready light clicked on. "Looks like they're accepting visitors today. Let's go visit, shall we?" Everyone nodded, and then Cid noticed that everyone was one person short. "KISARAGI LET'S GO!" He shouted towards the other room. A very pale looking Yuffie came out, frowning.  
"Next time you think you could drive a little easier?"  
"Yeah, like I can fuckin' change how a Warp Hole makes the ride. Suck it up. Let's go." He said, and allowed Yuffie and Aeris to go first, followed by Leon.  
"Wait! Shouldn't you be going first to make sure it's safe?" Yuffie protested, before they disappeared. Cid chuckled.  
"She is right Highwind. What if the beings are hostile?"  
"Not to worry Valentine. I have this gage here that gives the levels of hostility. See, on my travels I found I needed this. Hasn't failed me yet."  
Cid and Vincent walked over to the green disk and stepped onto it, weapons in their hands. Vincent looked slightly nervous for just a split second. Cid took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Everything's gonna be alright." He kissed him gently on the cheek. "Now let's go find that blond haired shit." Vincent suppressed a smile and stood apart from Cid as they disappeared from the ship.  
"What TOOK you so long?" Yuffie demanded the minute they materialized. Cid lunged for her, Vincent's hands missing his shoulder. Leon stepped in front of Cid and held him back.  
"That's enough Yuffie." Leon said simply, and the girl stopped, crossing her arms and turning her head the other way.  
"Why th'fuck does she listen to you?"  
Leon shrugged. "Does is matter?"  
"Not really I guess if it gets the bitch to shut up." Leon nodded.  
"So this is the place?"  
"Yes. He is here, and it's even stronger now that we are on the surface."  
"I'm sure he'll be surprised to see you."  
"Yes, I'm sure he will." Aeris said.  
Cid looked around at the surroundings. They were standing just inside the entrance to the planet. The ground was all dirty, no grass or rock. Just plain, brown dirt. And there were columns everywhere. Across from where they stood was a set of tall doors. Around them were signs with some sort of writing they could not read. And there was one more person with them.  
"Let's go talk to that guy. Maybe he knows Cloud." Yuffie said, and started walking over to him. Vincent kept his hand by Death Penalty just in case, and Cid had the Venus Gospel laying across his shoulder.  
"Welcome to the Coliseum! Are you all competing in the tournaments?"  
"No, actually we are looking for a friend."  
"Oh. Well, head on in and talk to Phil. He might know who your friend is."  
"Thanks, uh." Leon said. The man laughed.  
"Forgive me. I'm Hercules."  
"Thanks Hercules."  
"Good luck finding your friend."  
The five of them walked up to the doors and pushed them open. Inside was a small room that led off down a dark corridor. Standing by this corridor was a goat-like creature.  
"What are you doing her? You trying to prove yourselves to be heroes? First ya gotta pass some tests."  
"Look, shorty. We aren't trying to prove anythin'. We're trying to look for a friend of ours."  
"Oh. I supposed you'll want to be watching the tournaments then?"  
"Damn right." Cid said, staring down at the thing he presumed was Phil.  
"Who are you looking for?"  
"Cloud."  
"Hmmm. Cloud. I don't know if the name rings any bells. Does he have a really big sword?"  
"Yes!" Aeris proclaimed, clapping her hands.  
"Haven't seen him." Phil turned his back on them. Cid growled and lunged at Phil, picking him up.  
"You little bastard! You have seen him haven't you? How else would you know about the Buster Sword?"  
"PUT ME DOWN!!" Phil demanded. Cid dropped him, and sigh coming fromYuffie. "Alright, he's here. He's competing. But you'll have to buy a ticket to get in to see him." Phil smiled. Cid tilted his head.  
"Cid, just pay him." Yuffie sighed. Cid growled and handed him some munny. Phil examined it.  
"Thank you, and have a nice day." He said, unlatching the rope and letting them in. They ran down the corridor until they could see a bright light in front of them. They could hear cheering all around them as they entered the arena and looked down at a small ring, with invisible barriers around it.  
"Cloud must be fighting down there." Vincent said. Cid nodded.  
"We aren't getting' any seats down there, so we might as well stay up here and wait." He said, and looked around. Three rows over was an entire empty row, so they quickly made their way towards it and sat down. In the center of the ring stood a man with blue hair. From where they sat they couldn't make out if he was tall or short, but he seemed to be waiting for something.  
"Alright folks. Settle down. We have a treat here today, many competitors in this little tournament." He laughed, his voice somehow amplified. "Not that little, but you know what I mean. Anyway, shall we get started?" There was a loud cheer. "Alright then! Match One!" He called, and disappeared from the ring. Cheers deafened the ears of Aeris as she cringed and leaned against Leon, blocking her ears.  
"It's so loud!" She wailed. Cid grinned.  
"This is gonna be good."  
The first match was over fairly quickly. Cid recognized the teams as Heartless, and Vincent nearly leapt out of his seat.  
"Don't worry about it. They're killing each other for us." He said. The tiny shadows were taken out by the flying lightning heartless, the Yellow Opera.  
"Well that's not fair." Yuffie pointed out. Cid shrugged.  
"They're Heartless. They don't really care about being fair."  
  
I know this one is shorter than the others, but I have some stuff I have to do tonight, but there will be more tomorrow!!! So I hope you enjoyed, and please read "Going Home" if you haven't already. Thanks a ton!! ^_^ 


	10. Victory

Here's another one! And thanks to everyone who have read or will read Going Home. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my idea.  
  
The five sat in the stands and took a look at all the people sitting around them. Many of them were more creature looking than human, such as Phil. There were humans though, many strong looking, hardly any with as much clothing as Cid, Vincent and the others, making them seem out of place.  
The second round started, but it was more Heartless. "I wonder if Cloud is going to be towards the end. He's much stronger than these things." Yuffie said. Cid nodded his agreement.  
"Might as well sit back and relax. This might take awhile." The group eventually found out that matches were actually called Seeds, and this reminded Leon of his home.  
"I was a SeeD in Balamb Gardens." He said, remembering the days before the Heartless struck.  
"What's a SeeD?" Vincent asked. Leon shook his head.  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Cid shrugged as they settled back into the tournament. Soon there were humanoid creatures fighting the Heartless, and then humans fighting humans. Everyone that won would move onto the next round.  
"I don't see any logic in this tournament. I'm not seeing how they are matching everyone up." Aeris said, confused.  
"Eh, they're all fucked up anyways. Wait. Who's that?" Cid leaned forward in his seat as a man entered the ring.  
The man had blond spiked hair, and from there place high in the stands it looked reminiscent of Clouds, but they couldn't see his eyes.  
He had an almost maroon cloak on, seeming to be ripped at the edges. There was some sort of metal plate covering his right hip, and a metal disk over his left shoulder, strapped on. Most likely as a form of protection. Held in his hand was a long, thick sword, wrapped in ripped cloth for the entire length.  
"The Buster Sword." Cid gasped, and stood up. The crowd started to cheer, and the yells of the group were drowned in the thunderous cries.  
"CLOUD!" They all shouted.  
"CLOUD IT'S ME!" Aeris shouted, jumping up and down, waving both her arms.  
The announcer came back and stood in the middle of the ring. "Now its time for the Final Seed. It's the mystery man against Cerberus!"  
The people in the coliseum roared, standing to their feet. The ground shook and Cloud crouched down, the Buster Sword in front of him.  
"What's Cerberus?" Leon asked. The person in front of them turned.  
"You don't know what Cerberus is? Oh, I see, you're knew here. My name's Meg. Cerberus is the guardian of the Underworld, and that announcer you saw? That's Hades. He's the god down there, and he's one horrible creature. Wouldn't want to cross him the wrong way. That must be why your friend is down there. Only a few people meet Cerberus and make it out alive."  
"That's horrible!" Aeris said, covering her mouth with her hands.  
"Yeah. Hercules has beaten Cerberus, and this kid. Sora I think his name is. But that's all I know of."  
"What could Cloud have done that was so fuckin' bad? He ain't a bad guy!"  
"Well, I'm pretty close to Herc, and he told me that Hades wanted Cloud to take out the kid, Sora. Herc said Cloud couldn't do it, and Hades started ranting about contracts and such. I'm guessing this is his punishment."  
"Sick bastard! If I could get my hands on him!"  
"If you could do that you'd probably be dead." Meg said before turning around to watch the match. The large gates on the other end shook and slowly opened, before being torn off a large three-headed dog. The crowd screamed in terror. Cloud gazed up at the creature and Hades disappeared.  
The giant beast started running towards Cloud, who in turn jumped into the air and swiped at it with his sword. Cerberus lifted his head, hitting Cloud, who was knocked over and fell. Cloud touched the sword against the ground and then put it on his back, putting his fists out. A bolt of lightning came from the sky and zapped Cerberus, causing him to roar and charged at Cloud. Cloud jumped to the side and held out his sword, the monster running into it. One of the heads reached down and butted Cloud, sending him flying again. When he landed his body started to glow. He rushed Cerberus and his sword was moving so fast it seemed to disappear.  
"OMNISLASH! THAT FUCKIN' DOG IS GONE!" Cid yelled enthusiastically. Meg turned, slightly disgusted at the language.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"That's Cloud's most powerful limit break! Are you kiddin' me? That can take down anythin' just about!"  
"What's a limit break?" Cid sighed.  
"It just makes him stronger."  
"Like a spell?"  
"Sorta. Yes, like a spell." He was getting annoyed with the questions. Meg turned again to watch.  
Cerberus's middle head hung limp, and the other two started to attack each other, forgetting about Cloud. It fell to the ground. The crowd cheered and stood. Cloud turned and started to walk away when Hades appeared.  
"That's not good." Meg said.  
"Why not?" Yuffie asked.  
"Because. No one beats Cerberus without having to face down Hades afterward. He's not going to be happy about this."  
"Let's go." Cid said, standing and running down the long staircase towards the fighting ring. Vincent was right behind him with the others trailing close behind.  
"Well, well Cloud. It seems you have beaten Cerberus."  
"My debts are paid. I did as you said. Now I'm free to go."  
"No you're not!"  
"You said I was free if I beat Cerberus, and I did." He said quietly, turning towards the gate to leave.  
"I'm the god of the Underworld! I lie." Hades laughed. Cloud stopped walking and flipped his hair back with his hand.  
"I'm through here."  
"Not so fast Cloud." Hades said, and Cloud was suddenly met by a barrier of flames. "You aren't going anywhere." He hissed. Cloud turned, holding the sword out.  
"HADES!" A voice boomed from somewhere in the stadium. The fire wall disappeared and Cloud turned to keep walking. Everyone else stopped moving.  
"Who th'fuck is that?" Cid asked, as another figured appeared behind Hades, who was now acting like he was scared.  
"Yes, Zeus?"  
"Let him go. He kept his end of the bargain. You WILL keep yours."  
"Of course! I- I was just playing around!" The other god narrowed his eyes and was gone with a flash of lightning. The crowd cheered again and Cid and the others kept running. Once they reached the ground level people were starting to get out of their seats to leave.  
"How are we supposed to catch up with him?" Yuffie asked as he disappeared into the gates.  
"We jump, that's how!" Cid said, and pulled himself onto the low wall and jumped. It was about a six foot drop. Vincent was next, and seemed to float down behind him. Yuffie and Leon were next, with Yuffie landing on a knee, yelping in pain.  
"I can't do it!" Aeris cried fearfully. Leon held up his arms.  
"Let's go. I'll catch you." He said, and Aeris sat on the wall, sliding off. Leon caught her and placed her on the ground. She dusted herself off.  
"Thank you." He nodded.  
"Let's go before the shit gets away again!" Cid yelled, already running towards the still open gate.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter too!! More up tomorrow night, or maybe in the morning. Depends on how much time I have. ^_^ Later!! 


	11. Reunions

Just another little note, I wrote another songfic, ::hangs head in shame:: I couldn't help it. ^_^ It was fun to write, in a sad, depressing way. Anyway, it's to another Evanescence fic, which I thought was very fitting to Vincent. Sorry if some of you don't like them. Anyway, I threw some Cid in there too, even though I wasn't going to at first. It has a lot of angst, I think. So, if you're interested it's called Away From Me. ^_^ Here's the next chapter!  
  
Cid sprinted towards the gates, and they shut just before he reached it. "FUCK!" He yelled, slamming his fists against the gate.  
"Look out. I can take care of that." Yuffie said. Everyone stepped back as she pulled out some of her small throwing stars. She grinned and took a little hop backwards, launching them towards the gate. They sliced through the metal bars, one of them getting slightly off track and heading towards Cid. He ducked.  
"Watch it!" He growled, twirling the Venus Gospel and pointing it towards her. She shrugged her shoulders, and ran through, with the rest quickly behind her.  
It was dark in the tunnel, and almost impossible to see. Cid took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter, then held the lighter up high. "Anyone see anything?" His voice echoed off the walls.  
"Here's a torch I think." Yuffie said, prying it off the wall, handing it to him. He lit it and the walls lit up around them.  
"Alright, let's move." He said, and walked quickly. Water dripped in the tunnel, occasionally dropping on one of the group. After about five minutes of walking Cid stopped.  
"What?"  
"Do you hear that?" Everyone was quiet. Boots were clicking on the ground.  
"Cloud?" Aeris asked, her voice vibrating. The clicking stopped. "Is that you?"  
A light appeared up ahead as a door to the exit was opened. Cid dropped the torch and ran towards the door, left open. He burst into the sun light, green all around him. A man stood facing a waterfall ahead of him.  
"Where th'fuck are we now?" He whistled. It was beautiful, wherever they were. Birds chirped in the trees, the grass was green, and the thunder of water roared in front of them.  
"CLOUD!" Aeris squealed with delight, running towards the man. He turned, arms crossed and looked at them, not responding when Aeris reached out to hug him.  
"Who are you?" He asked. Cid's jaw dropped.  
"You mean to tell me you don't fuckin' remember us?" Cid asked. Cloud's eyebrows burrowed in thought.  
"No, I'm sorry." He said. "Should I?"  
"Of course you should remember us!"  
"I'm sorry." He said, and turned back towards the waterfall.  
"Perhaps I can help." They turned and saw the girl who had been sitting in front of them at the tournament, Med, walk through a stand of tree. "If you go talk to Zeus, he may be able to return Cloud's memory to him. Hades stole it just after Zeus ordered Cloud free."  
"How do you know all of this?" Vincent asked suspiciously. Meg blushed.  
"I have my ways. Just trust me on this. Zeus' temple is up on the hill. Talk to the statue, and state the nature of the problem, and what you believe may have happened. He should come." Meg faded back into the woods.  
"Well let's go. Come on Cloud." Cloud nodded and followed them towards the hill.  
"So who are you?"  
"I still can't believe you don't remember. Not even Aeris?"  
"I remember my name, and I know I was looking for someone. But I don't know who."  
"Was the person you were looking for dead?"  
"I don't remember."  
"It's alright, Cloud. Meg said Zeus could get your memory back."  
"I hope you're right. I don't like this feeling. It's unsettling."  
Cid swore as he tripped on a root and fell onto his face. Yuffie started laughing hysterically while Vincent grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him off the ground.  
"You are welcome Highwind."  
"Fuck you Valentine."  
They arrived at the top of the hill and stood in front of a magnificent temple, gold and ivory. There was a large opening in the front of the temple, but no guards were around.  
"Let's go." Cid grunted, wiping the dirt off his knees, trying to make himself more prensentable. Crossing the lawn in front of the temple they did not speak, unsure of how they were supposed to act. They entered the temple and stood in awe in front of a giant statue of the man they had seen in the coliseum. No one knew how they should approach it, until Aeris got an idea.  
"Oh wonderful Zeus. We need your guidance." She said, bowing her head and kneeling on the ground. Yuffie, Leon, Cid and Vincent quickly dropped to their knees, Cid grabbing Cloud and pulling him onto the ground. "Our friend has lost his memory, and we believe it is the work of-" She paused.  
"Hades?" Cloud asked, looking at Aeris.  
"We believe Hades caused the memory loss. Oh might Zeus, please help us!" She cried. Cid looked at her in amazement, and they waited. Nothing seemed to be happening.  
"This was a fuckin' waste." Cid said, ready to leave when the ground shook beneath him. His eyes went wide and the same man appeared before them.  
"What's this I hear about Hades? Oh Cloud! I see. I understand now." Zeus started pacing back and forth while the friend's looked on in amazement. "That Hades is starting to drive me insane."  
"Um, well, can you fix Cloud?" Cid asked.  
"What? Of yes, of course. Well you all stay away from Hades. Things might get a little rough soon, so it may be best for you to leave. Cloud? It has been interesting. Do stop by to pay your respects if your ever around again." Zeus laughed and snapped his fingers, disappearing.  
"Well that was interesting." Leon said. Cloud stood and looked around, then stared down at them. They looked up at him expectantly. A smile broke out onto his face.  
"Cid Highwind?! What the hell are you doing here? And Yuffie? I thought I ditched you guys. Yuffie jumped up.  
"Yeah you jerk. How could you leave me with Cid? That was awfully irresponsible of you." She said. He chuckled a bit and then turned to Vincent.  
"Vincent. I thought you were gone. Where have you been?"  
"I went back to fight. I've only recently found Cid and Yuffie."  
"It's good to see you again."  
"As it is you, Cloud." He turned to the final person he knew in the group, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Aeris." He sobbed, rushing forward to hold her. Cid started to feel emotional and had to turn around. Vincent gently patted his shoulder. "I thought you were dead!" He cried, squeezing her. She cried with him and put her head on his shoulder.  
"I did, but somehow I ended up on this strange planet, and then Cid and Yuffie showed up, without you!"  
"I was hear because Hades said he could bring you back to life. He lied to me."  
"Yes. I was already alive again." Cloud backed up and cleared his throat, wiping his eyes.  
"Wow, this is surprising. Has Tifa or Barret been found yet?" There was a pause. "Well?"  
"No. We were kinda hoping once we found you they would be with you." Cid mumbled.  
"Oh."  
"Cloud, this is Squall Leonhart." Yuffie giggled, and dove away from him.  
"Actually, it's Leon." They shook hands.  
"Why did-?"  
"Yuffie is a little confused." Leon said, and glared at her.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Leon."  
"Let's head back to the Highwind and then we can figure out what the hell we're going to do next."  
They started to trek back down the hill, which was not as big as they had thought it was, and headed back towards the gate. They entered the side the had exited from, and found the walk only took a few seconds before they saw the light from the coliseum on the other side.  
"They must warp things around here." Vincent said, slightly amused as they re-entered the Coliseum and followed Cloud through more doors to the World Exit.  
  
Well I hope you liked this one too. ^_^ More to come tomorrow, I hope. I have a test I have to study for. If I get the time, it will be up. Later! 


	12. Unwanted Company

Here's the next chapter. And also, I'm sure some of you are sick of hearing this, but I put YET another Songfic up. This one about Vincent ONLY. It's my idea of what happened to him during Hojo's experiment. I like it tons, and I hope you do too if you decide to read it. It's called It Ends Here Tonight. Thanks again for the reviews for those of you that still do and still read it. It means tons to me!!  
  
The group arrived on the Highwind after they left the Coliseum. They all settled into chairs around the main "room" and waited for Cid to turn them around. He looked at the group and shrugged.  
"So we're heading back to Traverse Town. Any objections?"  
"Yeah. I say we go find Tifa and Barret."  
"You're objections don't count." Cid said, and turned to the panel. He punched in the coordinates for Traverse Town and the ship powered up.  
"What does that mean? Cid, stop being a jerk."  
"Listen, I'm not fuckin' haulin' our asses to different planets when we don't have ANY idea where they are. Besides, we are goin' to need a hell of a lot more supplies if we do that. Shit."  
"What?" Cloud asked, approaching Cid.  
"The Warp Drive broke."  
"That's not good, is it?"  
"Well, it's not the greatest thing ever. But nothing major. I can fix it when we get back to Traverse Town, which is going to take longer than we had planned. I suggest everyone go claim their spaces now, because we aren't going to be home for a LEAST a day."  
"How long should it take to get back?" Aeris asked.  
Cid thought. "Well, with the Warp Drive it takes about two hours, give or take. So," he punched in some numbers on the screen. "About twenty seven hours." He said. Yuffie groaned. "Like I said, ya'll better find your spaces to sleep now. And if anyone touches the old Chocobo room, I'll personally kill you."  
"Why?" Cloud asked.  
"I converted it to my own space." He grinned. "I didn't wanna have to travel with Yuffie again and have her sick all over my stuff. Besides, I never thought I'd have this many people on it again." Cloud went running out the door towards the Meeting room. Cid grinned and turned to put the Highwind on automatic pilot. Everyone followed Cloud out the door, except for Vincent.  
"I shall see you later, Highwind."  
"You know, you can share my room Vincent."  
"They would get suspicious."  
"Suit yourself. If you get bothered too much, you know where to find me." Vincent left the cockpit and soon Cid left as well, setting the alarms to go off if any ships entered there vicinity.  
Cid walked to the Chocobo room and opened the door, and climbed into the bed he had placed in there, just managing to pull off his boots before he crashed onto the bed.  
Cloud, Aeris, Leon, Yuffie, and Vincent piled into the Meeting room. There was no furniture in there anymore, put there were boxes. Yuffie opened one. "Oh good! Blankets and pillows, and food!" She said excitedly. Vincent sat on the floor in a corner and leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes. Within minutes everyone was asleep except for a very sick Yuffie. She groaned and gagged every five seconds. After an hour, even Vincent got sick of this, and stood, opening the door. He shut it quietly behind him and walked to the Chocobo room and knocked on the door. There was a groan from inside, and a swear as Cid fell. The door was thrown open.  
"Th'fuck do you, oh. Vincent. What's the matter?"  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Yuffie-"  
"That bitch getting sick again?"  
"Yes."  
"Come on in. See, I told you. You should have just come here in the first place." Cid said, and locked the door behind him. "It might be tight, but hey." He said, shrugging. Vincent nodded and sat on the bed.  
"Oh come on, don't start playing shy with me." Cid laughed, and realized he still had his clothes on. He shrugged again and pulled his goggles and flight jacket off, putting them on a chair. He pulled his shirt off next and then climbed into the bed, flopping on the pillow. "I'm so tired." He groaned. Vincent placed Death Penalty on the floor at the foot of the bed, and folded his red cloak. He placed his boots next to Cid's, and lay next to the worn pilot, watching him as he faded into a deep slumber.  
Cid woke the next "morning" early and still groggy. He rolled over and almost fell off the bed before he remembered where he was. "I need a fuckin' drink." He said, rubbing his eyes. He turned and looked at the other man in his bed and grinned, his eyes half shut. "Hey there. Ain't you just a sight to wake up to?" He laughed, and then rolled back onto his stomache, falling back asleep. Vincent looked at him and kissed his forehead before getting out of the bed and pulling his clothes back on. He reattached Death Penalty to his side.  
Vincent unlocked the door and exited the room, shutting it behind him. He walked back to the meeting room and opened the door. Cloud sat up sleepily, eyes narrowed.  
"Where's Yuffie?" Vincent asked.  
"We threw her out last night. She's down in the cargo area, probably still getting sick. Leon picked his head up from a corner, frowning.  
"I didn't know it was possible to vomit that much. You would think her stomach would have emptied by now." Aeris grumbled and rolled over in her blankets, turning towards the wall. Vincent shrugged and shut the door. He went down to the cargo area to see how Yuffie was doing. Yuffie groaned when she heard him coming.  
"I don't feel well."  
"I can see this." Vincent said quietly and sat next to her, but out of the way of any line she might get sick in. "We should be arriving in Traverse Town in a few hours. Hang in there."  
"Easy for you to say." She growled, and then leaned over, pressing her face onto the cool floor. Vincent stood and started walking back to the steps when and ear piercing alarm went off. He shot up the stairs followed by Yuffie, and ran into the cockpit area. Cid was already there, and they were soon joined by the other three.  
"Fuck. We got company." He said, and sat in the chair. He punched more buttons and flicked switches. "Shields are up." He said, mainly to himself. "Automatic lasers on. Highwind, fire when ships reach target reaching range." He said to a computer in the consol. He turned and grinned at the others. "Want to see some fireworks?" He asked, and turned back to the large window. He took the controls again and as everyone watched, the ship automatically fired at the ships heading straight at them. Cid expertly maneuvered around the debris.  
"What are those?" Cloud asked, leaning against the panel.  
"Heartless ships." Cid concentrated on the flying.  
"There are so many."  
"No shit. Now back th'fuck away from the panel before I kick your ass."  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I don't want to write to much more. I had to break it somewhere, and the next parts coming up don't have a good breaking point. ^_^ I really hope you liked this chapter too. Sorry if it seemed a little boring. I promise you'll love the next. ^_^ 


	13. Back Home

Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ Anyway, here's another chapter, and I hope you like it.  
  
Cid turned the ship into a dive, and was able to get out of the way of a giant Heartless ship that hadn't been hit by the lasers. The Highwind shook as a giant bolt of electricity shot out of the ship and hit them. Yuffie and Aeris fell onto the ground with shouts of protest.  
"Shut th'fuck up! I can't exactly control their targeting us!"  
"Well you should have been able to move out of the way faster Cid!" Yuffie screamed.  
"So help me, when we fuckin' get back, I'm goin' to kick your fuckin' ass once and for all!"  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
"Maybe you should concentrate on piloting, Highwind." Vincent said calmly. Cid swore loudly for a few minutes about Yuffie and the Heartless, when they were hit again.  
"Shield Power: Eighty percent." The computer spoke. Cid began to swear again as he threw the ship into another dive. "Arrival time to Traverse Town: Ten minutes." Cid kept swearing, Aeris starting to cringe.  
"May I suggest a breath, Highwind? None of us know how to maneuver this ship as you do, and I do not believe any of us would be able to resuscitate you if you ran out of oxygen."  
"FUCK OFF, VALENTINE!" Cid shouted, but stopped cursing.  
The area around the ship started to clear as the lasers shot them down. They exploded into thousands of pieces of debris, making the area a bit more hazardous.  
"Engage salvage arm?" The computer asked.  
"What th'fuck. Why not?" He shrugged and pulled this ship into a dive.  
"What are you doing now?" Yuffie asked, her face green.  
"I'm getting parts. What does it look like?"  
"What? You're wasting our time!"  
"I have a business to run, so shut your fuckin' mouth. I need these parts, and they're pretty damn hard to come by unless I go provoking an attack. And we have all the fuckin' time in the world."  
"Well isn't that just great?" Yuffie sneered, before gagging and running out of the cockpit. Aeris made a face as Yuffie got sick. Leon sighed.  
"No one is getting between me and her when we land. Is that understood?" Cid glared at them. Cloud held his hands up, shrugging. "Good." He turned back to the screen and saw Traverse Town was just ahead.  
"Connecting with Accessory Shop. Teleportation disk is running."  
"Good." Cid said, and punched in a few more codes before the Highwind started running itself down. "Let's go to the surface everyone. Yuffie, I'll give you an hour to feel better. I don't need you to fuckin' vomit all over me."  
The group went back to the surface, with Aeris grabbing Cloud's arm, and dragging him off. Cid laughed and left the shop, leaving Michael still in charge, heading towards his house.  
"Well we have Cloud back. That's a start. No doubt Aeris is showing him all over Traverse Town now."  
"Cid, why are you going to fight Yuffie. You're joking right?"  
"No, I'm not. I'm sick of her complaining. Maybe this will shut her up once and for all."  
"I'm sure it will not."  
They got to Cid's place and he walked in, slamming the door behind him. "What's wrong Cid? You don't look well."  
"I need a drink." He simply said and walked into the tiny kitchen. He pulled the scotch from under the counter and grabbed a clean glass, pouring it. He grabbed the glass and threw it down, wincing as the drink burned his throat.  
"Cid-"  
"Man I needed that!" He said, and poured another glass, this time drinking it slower. Vincent walked over to him and took the bottle of scotch, putting it back under the counter. He took the glass from Cid's hands and turned him around so he could look into his eyes.  
"You don't need to drink."  
"But-" Cid made an attempt to grab the glass. Vincent poured it down the sink. Cid's eyes went wide and then narrowed. "You're going to pay for that."  
Vincent raised an eyebrow, put the glass down and pulled Cid's face closer to him, pressing his cool lips against Cid's. Cid just fell into the kiss and let himself be supported by Vincent.  
'To bad I didn't get to drink more. Tonight would be really fun.' He thought to himself. Vincent pulled him close and kissed his forehead.  
"You need some rest, Cid." Vincent said softly.  
"Fuck the sleep." Cid laughed. "You want me to sleep you don't going pullin' shit like that!"  
Vincent steered Cid up the stairs, leaving the Venus Gospel downstairs. For once Cid forgot about it. Once in the bedroom, Vincent sat him down in the bed and pulled off both of their boots. He climbed behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. Cid groaned with pleasure and pain.  
"How come your so affectionate toda- YOW!" He yelled, pulling back. Vincent grabbed him and started massaging his shoulders again.  
"Cid, you need to relax. You're taking on too much right now."  
"Like what?"  
"Running two shops, finding the others. You need to have some sort of time to yourself. I'm going to leave you alone once your relaxed."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You are NOT leaving." Cid said, and turned, eagerly pressing his lips against Vincent's. "If we do go find Tifa and Barret, we aren't going to have much time together, alone. Please stay." Cid asked. Vincent nodded.  
"If that's what you want."  
"I've been without you for so long that I can't stand thinking of being without you again. Even for a few hours." Vincent smiled slightly and pulled Cid back against him, wrapping his arms around him.  
They sat this way for a few minutes in complete silence, then Vincent spoke up.  
"Cid?"  
"Mmmm?"  
Did you ever feel you couldn't go on?"  
"When you weren't here?"  
"Yes."  
"All the time. The whole fuckin' time. It was the worst right after I got here, and right before you came back."  
"It was hard for me too, even though I wouldn't normally admit it."  
"Yeah, mister I'm so closed up."  
"I won't leave again."  
"I hope not. Because I'll come after you next time. I won't stop until I find you."  
The two lay down, Vincent's arms wrapped around Cid, with the blond man's back pressed against his chest. Cid yawned, looking much like a little boy, and nestled into the safety of Vincent's warm, strong arms.  
  
I know this one is short ::pouts:: even though I said it wouldn't be. Sorry. ::hides:: hope you liked it anyway! Please review! ^_^ 


	14. Cid Versus Yuffie

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up! I was working on my other story and I've been sick. So, I hope I still have some readers. ::sniffs:: Hope you like this one and thanks if your still reading! Hopefully the wait won't be that long again!  
  
Cid woke the next morning feeling more alert than he had been in quite some time. He felt the strong arm of Vincent resting across his waist, and the cold metal of the claw against his back. He smiled and twisted so he could look at Vincent.  
He eyes were shut, brows slightly furrowed as if he was concentrating on something. Mouth slightly ajar he breathed quietly, his breath blowing little tufts of hair gently up, only to float back down to repeat the process. Cid leaned forward a bit and kissed his smooth, pale forehead. Vincent's eyes fluttered open as he stared at the warm-hearted pilot.  
"Good morning, angel." Cid said, showing a lopsided grin. Vincent nodded.  
"Good morning." Despite the fact that it was Cid, he hated to be called an angel when he felt like nothing more than a monster. "But I'm not- "  
"I'm not in the mood to argue with you this morning. You ARE Vincent, so just stop."  
"But-"  
"Eh! No. I said not this morning." He rolled onto his other side and sat up, not remembering how his shirt got off, but he was still in his jeans. He stretched and put his feet on the cold floor. "Where is it." He froze. Vincent sat up.  
"Where is what?"  
"Venus Gospel." Cid dropped to his hands and knees, peering under the bed, looking panic stricken.  
"Downstairs where you left it last night."  
"Why th'fuck didn't you bring it up with you?!"  
"Cid, it is not necessary to sleep with it by your bed everytime. I was here, and would have surely heard-"  
"Fuck that! You sleep with Death Penalty less than an arms length away!" He snapped and ran down the stairs to retrieve his trusty spear. He checked the materia slots and sighed. "Thank gods, they're all here." Vincent walked down the stairs, his shirt off too and walked up behind Cid, gently kissing his neck. "I know you're only doing that to distract me, but it isn't going to work. I'm going to kick Yuffie's tiny ninja ass today and you are not going to stop me." Vincent sighed and turned Cid to face him, kissing him soundly on the lips.  
After Vincent pulled away Cid stood there, head tilted slightly to the side, eyes still closed. "Not gonna work."  
"You are stubborn."  
"As always dear Vincent, as always." Cid walked back up the stairs with the Venus Gospel in his hand and threw on a clean shirt. He grabbed his flight jacket and goggles and put them on the bed while he pulled his boots on. Vincent showed up in the doorway and threw something at Cid. It landed next to him.  
"If you must fight her, use that."  
"What? This is your Tetra Elemental."  
"I know."  
"But-"  
"Highwind, shut up and take it."  
"Vincent! I'm shocked and appalled! You just told me to shut up!"  
"There is a first time for everything I suppose." He said frowning. Cid looked up at him grinning and slid it onto his right arm.  
"Thanks."  
"Just don't let her win, alright?"  
"How could I?" He leaned over and put the Venus Gospel in his lap, looking at the materia in the weapon. "Let's see. Double Cut, Fire, Lightning, Restore, Shiva, Odin, Bahamut Zero, and Quadra Magic attached to Bahamut. Sounds good to me. What do you think?"  
Vincent shrugged. "It's your weapon, not mine. I do not know its strengths." Cid pulled his jacket on and placed the goggles over his head, pulling out a cigarette in the process. Vincent frowned as Cid lit it and inhaled deeply, sighing.  
"Now for a drink."  
"Right before you battle?"  
"Of course! Back home, you think I was sober half the time? Fuck no!"  
"Cid, really."  
"Come on Vincent." He laughed and practically skipped down the stairs, grabbing his beloved bottle of scotch and a glass, noting he would have to do dishes soon. He poured a glass and raised it. "Want one?"  
"No thank you." Vincent made a face. Cid shrugged and poured it down, squinting his eyes at the wonderful burn. He poured another a sipped at it this time. "You really shouldn't drink too much it-"  
"Please, you think by now two even affect me? I drank a hell of a lot more when you were gone." He said, finishing the drink and putting the glass in the sink. He grabbed his keys off the counter and tossed them to Vincent, "You hold on to them." Vincent sighed again and followed Cid out the building, shutting it behind him. Yuffie and the other were waiting on the corner by the tavern. When Cid came around she placed her hands on her hips.  
"Well its about time you showed up. I thought you were, chicken!" She said. He could barely contain himself as he walked past her towards the Gummi Shop. "Same place as before I assume?"  
"It's the only fuckin' place we can, bitch." He growled, ignoring her dancing around him. The people in the square watched them pass and quickly went into their homes. The passed the Moogles sythesis shop.  
"Kupo! Fighting again Kupo?" Cid nodded. The Moogle outside ran in and shut the door behind him.  
"Cid, do you think it's wise to pair Bahamut Zero with Quadra Magic? That's a little powerful."  
"I've done it before, and I haven't destroyed the place yet."  
"But won't it kill her?"  
"Nah." Cid finished his cigarette as the others ran into the Gummi shop, watching out the windows.  
"Cid, let's make a deal. If I win, I get your Materia. And if you win, I get your Materia."  
"Ha. I don't fuckin' think so." He said, and held his spear out. Yuffie shrugged and waited.  
Cid felt his body get ready to attack and launched himself at Yuffie spear out. He slashed at her once, and then again before backing off. Yuffie fell back a bit, pouting.  
"Double Cut, that's not fair!" She stepped forward, throwing Conformer at him. He was hit and she caught it. He grinned and waited a second, before throwing the Venus Gospel across his shoulders and throwing his hands in a strange pattern, then lowered himself to the ground a bit. Yuffie waited, and then she caught fire. She shouted at him and frowned as he laughed.  
"Two can play at that game!" She yelled, and did a little dance-like move, lifting her leg and then arm into the air. Fire surrounded Cid and laughed, holding out his arm. She glared at him furiously. "THAT'S VINCENT'S ARMOR! THAT'S CHEATING!"  
"No it's not. You have someone's Materia. You never had fire here before."  
"Who says I wasn't just hiding it?"  
"I doubt that." Inside Cloud looked down at his Materia slots and frowned. "Anyway, I've had enough." He said, and began to summon Bahamut ZERO. As he lowered himself to the ground he disappeared. Yuffie stepped back a bit and looked around, waiting for something, but she wasn't sure what. Vincent sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Aeris asked.  
"Cid paired Quadra Magic with Bahamut ZERO."  
"HE WHAT?!" Cloud screamed.  
"This cannot end well."  
"HE'S CRAZY!" Cloud yelled. Vincent shook his head, hand on his chin.  
"Well, he has done something like this before. It didn't destroy anything before." Leon said quietly. They looked at him.  
"He has?" Aeris nodded.  
"Yes. There were many Heartless."  
"He said he'd done it before." Vincent looked like he had a terrible headache. Outside Yuffie got a bit nervous until she heard a whining noise from far above. A second later a beam of energy shot down and hit the ground around her. The beams were repeated three more times, Yuffie howling in pain and anger. Cid reappeared, lighting a cigarette as Yuffie sank onto her knees, defeated. The cobblestones they stood on were slightly burned, but no major damage.  
"ARE YOU INSANE HIGHWIND?!" Cloud raged as he stepped out of the shop with the others.  
"Look, I knew what it was goin' ta do, so shut th'fuck up. I know my Materia." Cloud just looked at him angrily. "Well, I guess you have to shut you hole from now on Yuffie. No more complaining." He walked into the Gummi Shop with Vincent behind him.  
"What are you doing now?"  
"Fixing the warp drive." He flicked the cigarette butt into the fireplace and searched through his parts, looking for the right one.  
Outside Yuffie was screaming. "I HATE HIM!"  
"Yuffie, calm down." Cloud said. She screamed again and stormed off.  
  
Well I hope you liked this new chapter! ^_^ Sorry again that it took so long to get up, but I hope the length of this one makes up for the shortness of the last! ^_^ Please review if you liked it. 


End file.
